One Direction Bromance Oneshots
by DreamCreamLou
Summary: Mostly Larry, and it's just when I feel like writing something that's not too long...
1. Tall

**I am so sorry I haven't posted anything for so long, but I'm working on a rather long fanfic and I want it to be perfect. So as an apology I've made this very short oneshot that I got the inspiration for from this:**

** post/42784341289/who-said-this-was-ok-nobody-touch-me**

Louis hated his height. Or actually he hated that he had to stand on his toes to even be close to kissing his boyfriend.

Height had never bothered him before, he'd had a normal height his entire life and still had, but the fact that Harry was so much taller than him was something that nagged him a lot. How had that cute, curly haired boy turned into such a tall, handsome man without him noticing? It wasn't until recently that he realized how much Harry had outgrown him. He'd been on a blog made by a fan and had found a photo of him and Harry standing next to each other.

_When had Harry grown that much!?_

It was actually pretty pathetic how, even though he was the tallest, Harry still had his arms wrapped around Louis's waist, forcing himself to bend over a bit, making him almost the same height as Louis. Now that Louis noticed it, he could see that Harry always tried to make himself appear smaller when he was with Louis and Louis didn't understand why. Didn't Harry like being tall? Cause it was only when Louis was around (which of course, was most of the time) and it didn't seem to bother him with anyone else.

Suddenly hands wrapped around his waist, pressing his back against a warm body.

"Hey…" a husky voice whispered in his ear making him smile. He turned around and grabbed Harry face gently, pressing their foreheads together. When he felt Harry hunch down a bit he frown and pulled away just a little.

"Something wrong?" Harry looked at him in confusion, eyes scanning his face. Louis shook his head and smiled.

"No don't worry. I was just wondering if I could ask you to do something for me…" Harry hummed as he leaned down again, rubbing his nose lovingly against Louis's.

"Anything …"

"Straighten your back…" Louis replied, having trouble concentrating with Harry's warm breath against his lips.

"Huh…?"

"Stand up properly… I wanna see how tall you are." Louis pulled away and looked at Harry so that he could see that he wasn't kidding. Harry looked at him for a few seconds before slowly straightening his back. Louis sighed when he had to put his head back to be able to look Harry in the eyes but said nothing. Harry softly caressed his chin with his thumb and smiled, before leaning down.

"No stop." Louis put a finger on Harry mouth, making him look at him in confusion. "Don't hunch down. No matter what." Harry nodded slowly and did what Louis told him too. Then Louis wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and leaned up. To his frustration he soon had to stand on his toes, keeping a firm grip at Harry's hair, should he try to lean down.

When he realized that no matter how much he stood on his toes, he'd wouldn't be able to reach he groaned mentally. He needed just a few more centimeters and with a sigh he gave up and stepped up on Harry's feet. It gave him just the extra height he needed and their lips finally meet.

Okay, perhaps it wasn't so bad being small.


	2. I promise

**Okay so again, this is just small Oneshot I've made cause I feel like I owe it to you guys. I'm having a slight writers block on my other story and I suddenly got this idea. Hope you like it.**

Louis looked at Harry in concern as they walked of the stage. He was just staring at the ground, ignoring everything around him. People were running around them, yelling and motioning in different directions but none of the boys noticed. They looked at each other, then at Harry and Louis pulled him into his arms, soon after feeling three pairs of arms around him. He buried his face in those soft curls he'd come to love and breathed in deeply.

"It's going to be alright Haz… We're going to be okay…"

No sound came from him but Louis could feel his shirt getting slightly damp and the thought broke his heart.

"Boys?" They all turned around to face Simon. "I'd like to talk to you tomorrow. Come by my office at 10." They all nodded and Simon turned around with a small smile, heading back to his seat. Even with his act out he still had duties has a judge.

"Haz…?" Louis whispered. Harry nodded and pulled away a bit, enough for Louis to lean forward to press his lips against the younger's. Liam and Zayn moved a bit, shielding them from any curious eyes and Niall looked around to make sure nobody was watching. When Louis pulled away slowly, he put his head against Harry's, looking him deep in the eye.

"We might not have won Haz, but we're still going to stay together. Maybe not as a band but as friends." Louis whispered, gently cupping Harry face.

"How Lou? We live so far away from each other, Niall lives in _Ireland_! How can we stay as close as we are now?" Harry asked, tears brimming his eyes.

"We will Harry… somehow we will… I promise…"

*****Later*****

Matt and Rebecca had sung their last song and there was a break until the result was revealed. But neither Harry nor Louis had really noticed. All the boys had in the beginning huddled up in a corner, comforting not only Harry but also themselves. Liam and Zayn disappeared when Cher came over to them and dragged them over to all the contestants that had been on the live shows. Niall hesitated a bit but followed them when Louis smiled encouragingly at him.

They were all waiting to find out who the winner was, but Louis and Harry were just sitting in their own little world. Harry's head was lying on Louis's shoulder, his arms wrapped around the older boy's waist. Their legs were tangled together almost no space between them, but that was what they were used to. In the 10 weeks they had spent together 24/7 they had gotten used to being so close, they needed it to function.

Suddenly lips pressed against Louis's neck and he had to swallow a loud moan when teeth gently bit down.

"Haz… Not here…" he mumbled, trying to pull away. Harry just tightened his grip around him turned his body a little so his crotch was pressed against Louis's thigh, making him gasp.

"Lou… I need you so bad… please…" Harry begged against his skin.

"We don't have time."

"If this is the last day for us as a band then I wanna have you in every possible way." Harry hissed and Louis grabbed his face when he felt one of his hands travel down his thigh.

"And you will, once this is over. But right now we're surrounded by people with cameras and need to go on the stage soon, we don't have time." Harry sighed and withdrew his hand. Louis moved so that he was sitting on the other, with Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Then he turned his face around so that he could look him in the eye.

"Now smile. We got far and had the time of our lives. Both Matt and Rebecca deserve this and we should be happy for them." Louis brushed his finger gently across Harry's nose making him smile just a bit. "Like that. I like your face better like this."

*****Later*****

Louis fell down on the bed with a groan and felt it shift when Harry did the same. He was dead tired. They'd been celebrating Matt winning the entire evening and it was now two forty-five in the night. He shifted a bit and wiggled out of his trousers, not having the energy to do anything else. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over them both, lying down besides Harry, facing him. Harry's eyes slowly opened and a tiny small appeared.

"Hi…"

"Hey…" Louis moved closer, forcing Harry to lift his arm and wrap it around him, not that he minded. He pressed his face against Harry's neck, feeling him tightening his grip. "Night Haz…"

"Sleep tight Lou…"

*****Later*****

"…but Sony Music will be taking you on in the morning if you're interested."

Harry and Louis looked at each other, wide eyes, not knowing that the next couple of years they'd end up as superstars, selling out world tours, but also be forced to hide from the world.

Because in a world like this there is no place for differences. Not even when it comes to such a simple thing as love.


	3. Someday

Harry smiled when Louis immediately hunched down to hug the group of kids running towards them. Niall had of course brought his guitar and happily started playing. Zayn and Liam started making paper planes with a bunch of boys while Harry just stood there, looking at his boyfriend. In a matter of seconds Louis was sitting on the floor with the children all around him, shouting to get his attention. Then Harry felt a small tug in his hand and he looked down to see a small girl, standing there with a large teddy bear under her arm. He hunched down so that he was at her height and smiled.

"Hallo beautiful. What's your name?"

She looked at him with wide eyes, before smiling brightly. "I'm Anne."

"Really? That's my mother's name too." Harry replied and reached out his hand, which she took. "How old are you Anne?"

"I'm four and a half... no... four and three quarters!" Her face scrunched up in concentration as she looked around in the room, face brightening up as she pulled him with her over to a small table, covered in paper and crayons. "You wanna draw with me?"

"Sure, why not?" he sat down on the floor, since the small chairs would properly collapse under him and grabbed a piece of paper. "Though I'm not good at all at drawing."

"That's okay, I'll help you..." she said and picked up a crayon, starting to draw. Harry smiled at her and looked at his paper, having no idea what to draw. He looked around the room and smiled when he saw Louis on the floor with three kids beside him, reading out loud from a book in his lap. He'd truly did have an amazing boyfriend.

When Harry looked back at Anne he was surprised to see that she'd drawn two men in front of a house with a little girl standing beside them.

"Who's that?" he asked softly and pointed at the two men. Anne looked up at him and smiled brightly.

"They're my dads and that's me." She explained and pointed at the girl.

"Oh... You don't have a mother?" Harry asked and quickly glanced at Louis.

"No, dad and papa don't need one. They love each other and me. Dad says that some people don't understand why dad and papa are together, but I don't care. They love each other so it doesn't matter. Marcus said that his mom doesn't want him to play with me because I have two dads, but Marcus still play's with me."

"That's nice of Marcus..." Harry answered after a few seconds of silence. Anne noticed nothing, she just continued to draw with no care in the world. _I wish my life was as simple as that,_ Harry thought as he looked at Louis with longing. _I wish people could accept us just as easily as a child can._

Suddenly Louis looked up and caught Harry's eyes. Harry wasn't embarrassed of being caught looking, he was used to being caught. Harry sighed softly, eyes never leaving Louis as the other looked down at the children with desire and adoration shinning through his eyes as he looked back up at Harry again.

The message was clear. What Louis desired most was to start a family, to have children of his own. And even though Harry knew that Louis loved children, the strength in his eyes shocked Harry a bit.

Harry looked back at Anne, eyes softening. He understood Louis's reasons for wanting something like that, even at such a young age. They had their entire life planned out for them, without them having much to say in matters like that. It wouldn't be considered appropriate if they came out because of a child.

They needed to be patient. Once they came out, they'd have to wait at least a couple of years before even thinking about children. With them being huge superstars they couldn't afford to make any mistakes, not with the entire world looking at them, judging them before they even had a chance.

Harry knew he was thinking too much about it and that they just needed to take the days as they comes, but as he looked Louis in the eye he knew that he felt the same, that they'd both thought too much about it and they knew that they'd always want it.

They weren't in a hurry. They'd take one step at a time, enjoying every moment together and when the time was there, they'd stop hiding.

Someday.


	4. Worth it

"Race ya to the pool!" Louis smiled and shook his head at his boyfriend as he throw of his shirt and ran outside, slowing down a bit when he had to cross the part full of stones. All five of them were once again at Harry's stepdads bungalow, having needed some time off. They'd just finished the Take Me Home tour and they were going to spend a week there and then go home to their families.

Louis discarded his own shirt and followed him, Niall and Liam right behind him. There was a loud splash and when they turned around the corner Harry was looking at them with a bright smile across his face, hair covering almost his entire face.

Louis stepped out of his shorts, so that he was only in a pair of pale blue trunks. Harry eyes traveled up and down his body, making him roll his eyes, but he still walked over to him and sat down at the edge of the pool. Harry immediately swam over to him, placing himself in between his legs making Louis place his hands on his shoulders.

"Hey…" Harry looked at Louis with a loving smile, wrapping his arms around his waist. "We can finally relax… no paparazzis, no management, just us…"

"For now…" Louis looked at him with slightly tired and sad eyes. He leaned down and placed his forehead against Harry, looking him in the eyes. "I love you…"

"Love you too…" Harry's grip tightened around Louis's waist and pulled him with him into the water. Louis quickly wrapped his legs around Harry's hips, holding himself up and shivered when the cold water hit his bare stomach. Harry's hands placed themselves on Louis's bum, making him roll his eyes at Harry's big grin.

"Perv."

"Hmm… you love it…" Harry responded, rubbing his nose gently against Louis's before pressing their lips together. Louis hummed happily, running his hands slowly through Harry's wet hair, feet locking behind Harry's back.

"I miss this…" Louis said quietly when they pulled away. "I miss kissing you whenever I want, I miss being able to touch you as much as I'd like… we didn't have to be this careful when we were at the X-Factor…" Harry quickly leaned up and silenced him with a kiss, opening his mouth when he felt Louis's tongue against his lips. They slowly pulled away, savoring the moment.

"Don't worry… we'll get through this, don't worry…" Harry mumbled. They both looked up when there was a loud shout and a splash, and they chuckled seeing Zayn standing in the edge of the pool, looking down with a smirk at a, now wet, Liam who was glaring at him. Before Zayn had time to react Liam had splashed, what seemed like the entire pool, at him, accidently hitting Niall too. With a fierce battle cry Niall throw himself in the pool, pulling Zayn with him. Seconds later a gasping Zayn appeared, desperately grapping for the edge of the pool.

Suddenly Harry's feet were swept away, making them both go under with a surprised yelp. Once they resurfaced Louis turned around to glare at a laughing Liam and Niall. Then, without warning, he attached, attaching himself to Liam's back.

"Water fight!" Niall yelled and soon, everything within two meters was soaked, but none of the boys noticed. They were just enjoying life with their four best friends and brothers.

*****Later*****

"I'm going to spoil you so much when I get back from Cheshire…" Harry whispered later, when they were lying on the sofa, warm and dry. "I'm going to make you your favorite breakfast on the bed every morning, I'm going to rent any movie you'd like to watch and we'll just spend the entire day cuddling and eating unhealthy. And I'm going to make love to you for all the times we couldn't, when it was too risky…" Louis turned around to face him, pressing his face against his chest, slowly closing his eyes. "…Then when you've fallen asleep I'll watch over you, making sure you're safe and sound. I'll repeat it until the day we can finally be us in public and I won't get tired of it cause you're worth every second… I love you Louis Tomlinson and I'm going to marry you someday… when the world is ready…" Harry leaned down and pressed a loving kiss to his boyfriends head, noticing he was breathing deep and even, a clear sign that the older boy had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled softly and buried his face in Louis's hair, breathing in the familiar sent.

"…I love you so much and you'll always be worth it…"

**I'm getting really fond of these small fics… they're a lot of fun to write and it's just when I suddenly get an idea, so I don't want you guys to expect too much… but please review and thanks for reading my story! ;)**

**Ps. I got the idea from this: post/33718995442 not the first gif, but the second ;)**


	5. Give Me Love

**Hey guys^^ Here's another chapter inspired by the amazing Ed Sheeran's song Give Me Love.**

** watch?v=FOjdXSrtUxA**

Louis laughed out loud as he and Harry stepped out of the bar, swaying a bit.

"So where are we gonna go?" Harry slurred a bit, trying to look directly at him. Louis shrugged with a grin and swirled around, Harry catching him before he fell.

"Where ever the wind may lead us!" He laughed throwing his hands dramatically in the air. Then he started running, laughing into the warm summer night. Harry's face split into a grin as he followed the other, not noticing the glimpse of something white and golden in the shadows.

*****Later*****

They'd been walking around in the park for almost two hours and they were both almost sober. They were just talking, talking about anything that'd cross their minds. They knew that neither of them would judge the other which was one of the beautiful things about their friendship. Harry had often questioned the fact that there might be something else hidden beneath Louis's hugs and looks, but then he'd look at how he looked at Eleanor and for some reason Harry hated it. He wanted Louis's attention to himself, only him, but when Eleanor was there his attention was divided between the two.

Harry looked up when Louis said his name and looked at him questingly, making Louis raise his eyebrow with a small smile.

"Where did you disappear to?" Harry smiled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, I spaced out. What did you say?"

"I just asked if you were going home next weekend." Louis looked at him with warm eyes as they stopped. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Are you?"

"No, my mom's not home and neither are my sisters so I've got no reason to."

"Then I'll stay too. We could use the time of to just relax…" suddenly Harry caught a glimpse of something golden in the corner of his eye, and seconds later he felt a weird tug in his stomach, almost like it tightened around something. Then it was gone as quickly as it had appeared and he looked up at Louis, freezing.

Something was different. He didn't know what, but something had changed in the way Louis looked. He looked the same, but then again totally different. It was like he was glowing, eyes shining like stars, and before he realized what he was doing, he had grabbed Louis's neck and pressed their lips together.

It was like the whole world had stopped, sounds and smells disappeared, the only thing important was Louis. It was always Louis. Why hadn't he noticed it before? How he'd always move when Louis moved, how he couldn't stop thinking about him when he was away and how happy he was when they were together. His entire universe was based on Louis; everything he did had something to do with Louis. He always asked himself is this something Louis would like, is this something Louis would approve. His constant need for his attention and jealousy when it wasn't entirely on him.

Louis, Louis, Louis. His Louis.

He slowly pushed against Louis, feeling him go backwards until his back hit a tree. Louis tangled his hands in his hair, tilting his head slight to the side to make it easier and pull the younger closer, closing his eyes. Harry's hands placed themselves on his hips, fingers digging into the skin as his shirt lifted slightly, their bodies molting together perfectly as the kiss slowed down. Harry made a satisfied sound as he gently bit down on Louis's lower lips before pulling away.

Louis eyes fluttered open and he smiled brightly at Harry, hands still in his hair. Harry caressed his cheek, slowly leaning in to rest his head against the other, green and blue eyes closing in content.

In the darkness the blond girl lowered her bow with a satisfied smile. Love really was a pretty thing.


	6. Angel

**Angel**

Zayn smiled sadly down at the sleeping blond angel and gently brushed his finger against his cheek, drying away the tear. The boy stirred, but didn't wake up, only moved closer to the warm body beside him. The demon's gaze softened and he put an arm around him, pulling him closer, running a hand through the soft, white wings sticking out of the smaller boy's back and sighed. Before long they'd turn gray and then finally black, matching the color of Zayn black wings and Zayn feared the boy's reaction. He'd tainted an angel against his will, forced him to become his.

It wasn't uncommon for an angel to be captured by a demon and then forced to mate with it. The angel's innocence would be forever ruined and it could therefore never return to heaven. It often resulted in the angel killing himself, and there by the demon. Once a bond was made between partners, if one was to die so would the other.

But some rare occasions had resulted in the angel accepting its destiny and tried to be happy, even if it meant staying with the one who took everything from it. That was what every demon hoped for when they went out to capture an angel.

And that was also what Zayn hoped for.

He looked down when the boy moved and slowly opened his eyes, revealing a pair of stunning blue orbs. When they focused on him they widened in panic and the angel started struggling against his grip, but suddenly stopped and whimpered as pain shoot through his spine and he curled into a ball.

Zayn hesitated a bit before pulling the boy into a hug, putting his head on top of his, eyes closing sadly at the sobs coming from him and ran his hands up and down his spine, massaging him gently. It seemed like the boy just didn't have enough energy to fight back as he let Zayn hold him close, crying into his chest.

*****SPACE*****

Niall felt tears starting to form in his eyes as he looked at his darkening wings in the mirror and quickly looked away, pulling the cover that was covering his lower body closer. He couldn't bear to see it, it was too painful. He'd lost everything, his innocence, his home, his family and his friends and now the symbol of it was forever merged with his body.

Only because he had been stupid enough to fall into a demon's trap.

He stiffened as warm hands were placed on his bare shoulders and he looked in the mirror, starring into warm brown eyes, quickly looking away.

"…They're beautiful…" the demon whispered, leaning down to gently kiss Niall's neck, softly running a hand through his wings, making him shiver. Niall slowly withdraw his wings and arms hesitatingly wrapped around his waist, pulling him against the others chest. Without knowing why, Niall let the demon hold him. The only thing he knew was that he needed someone to be there for him, even if it had to be the demon. "They're beautiful… just like you…"

Niall looked at his reflection in surprise but looked away from the burning gaze.

"…Don't say that…" he mumbled quietly, crossing his arms across his stomach. "I'm not beautiful… I'm tainted…"

"Then so am I." the demon said and Niall's eyes widened in fright as black leather-like wings grew out from the others back, unfolding completely and he felt panic flow through his body, his instincts screaming at him to run, but he knew it was no use. The demon would just catch him again, limiting his freedom even more.

"You still haven't told me your name…" the demon said, softly caressing Niall's stomach, making him look away. The demon sighed and took a step back, hands falling down his sides as he looked at Niall with sad eyes. "…If you need anything, just call. Where ever I am I'll be able to hear you…" he whispered and with a bow he left Niall standing there alone in the dark room. With a sob, Niall fell down on the ground, wrapping his arms around his stomach, crying his heart out.

Outside the door, Zayn closed his eyes tightly, a tear traveling down his cheek.

What had he done?


	7. Anger

**Anger.**

"Fucking paparazzis!"

Harry stormed in and slammed the door shut. Niall looked up from his computer and frowned at his boyfriend's angry look, sitting up.

"What's wrong?"

"Everything!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. Niall smiled and stood up from the bed, walking towards the younger boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and leaned up, pecking his lips lovingly. Harry sighed and wrapped his arms around Niall's shoulders, resting his head on top of the smaller boy's head, relaxing a bit.

"Wanna tell me what happened?" Niall asked with a small smile looking at Harry. Harry only grumbled, moving his head from Niall's head to his shoulder, wrapping his arms around his waist, forcing Niall to move his arms.

"It's nothing… just had a bad day and ran into a few paparazzis on my way here…" Harry mumbled. "Why can't they leave me alone for just a little while?"

"You know how they are. They only want juicy news and for some reason chose you as a target."

Harry groaned and pulled away from Niall, throwing himself on the bed. "I need a holiday…" Niall chuckled and sat beside him, gently rubbing his back, smiling when he got a moan in response.

"Don't worry Haz… it doesn't matter what they say, it's those who's important to you that matters and they know how you really are."


	8. Cold

**Cold**

Niall shivered and pulled his jacket closer to protect himself against the freezing wind. He looked around, trying to spot the familiar figure, but he couldn't see anything because of the snow that was whirling around him. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm them a bit and shivered.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around him from behind and a head was placed on his shoulder, making him smile.

"Hey…" the husky whisper made him shiver slightly and turn around in the comforting embrace, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

"Hi…"

"Did you wait long?" Zayn looked at his red nose and cheeks, brushing a warm hand across his left cheek, looking slightly worried. "We can't have you catching the flu…"

"Nah, I'm fine…" Niall mumbled as he pressed his face into Zayn's exposed neck, humming happily as the warmth immediately spread.

After all, the only thing he needed to stay warm was Zayn.


	9. Glasses

**Glasses**

Louis blinked at his boyfriend and tilted his head.

"What was that for?" he asked curiously. "Not that I mind of course, I love getting random kisses from you."

Liam shrugged and smiled. "I just really like it when you wear your glasses. It's sexy."

"I know." Louis said with a smirk. "But what did you expect? I am Mr. Sexy after all."

Liam sighed a shook his head. He really needed to stop complementing his boyfriend. His ego was big enough already.


	10. Good

**Good**

Zayn sighed sadly when he heard the quite sniffle from the other side of the door and raised his hand to knock, but hesitated. Then he took a deep breath and slowly pushed the door open.

Niall was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall and looking out of the window. He turned his face towards the door when he heard it open and tried to smile, failing miserably. Zayn could see that his eyes were red and puffy and it tore in his heart. He quickly walked over to him, sitting down in front of him and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry Niall…"

"No, it's okay… I just need a little time…"

"No, it's not okay… I shouldn't have done that, it's just… I'm not very good at showing affection in public… but I shouldn't… I shouldn't have pushed you away, especially when you were panicking…"

"It's fine, really…" Niall smiled and nuzzled his face into Zayn's neck. Then he chuckled a bit. "You're good at a lot of things Zayn, but then there is stuff like this that just makes you freeze up…"

"Well, I guess no one is perfect…"

"Not even you…" Niall kissed his jaw. "But I still love you."


	11. Rain

**Rain**

Louis shivered as the cold rain continued to pour down, soaking him completely and pulled his thin jacket closer. He now regretted not bringing an umbrella, but when he'd left, the weather seemed fine.

'I'm gonna end up with a cold…' he though, shifting his weight from foot to foot, trying to warm up a bit. Suddenly the rain stopped and he looked up, surprised to see a black umbrella shielding him. he turned around, quickly taking a step back when he almost bumped into a broad chest and slipped on the wet ground. But before he hit it a strong arm catched him.

"Oops! Sorry about that." A warm voice said, making him look up. Green eyes starred down at him, brown curls falling softly down the strangers face as he smiled cheekily down at Louis.

"Hi." Louis said a bit breathless and the other boy raised Louis up so that they were standing in front of each other. "Thanks…"

"No problem. I'm Harry." The boy said, reaching out the hand that wasn't currently the umbrella and Louis took it with a smile.

"I'm Louis."

They both looked up as a red bus stopped in front of them and the door opened. Harry bowed with a smile, motioning for Louis to go first. "After you." He said, making Louis chuckle.

"Thank you." He replied as he stepped inside, sitting down on the seat closest to the door, hoping that Harry would sit down beside him. To his delight, Harry did just that, smiling down at the smaller boy.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?" he asked, looking down at Louis with his stunning green eyes.

"I don't mind at all. I'm twenty-one. What about you?"

"I'm nineteen."

"Really?" Louis asked, surprised, eyeing the other. "You look older…"

"I get that a lot." Harry smiled and turned his attention to the window on the opposite side and Louis let his eyes roam freely over the others slim body. He was hot, no doubting it. he wore a pair of extremely tight, black trousers that looked like they'd been painted on him and a dark brown leather jacket that was a tiny bit too small, showing just a small line of pale skin underneath. Louis licked his lips and looked up at the window, surprised to see Harry looking at him through the reflection, making Louis wish he didn't look like someone who'd just been pulled out of a lake and smiled cheekily at the other. Harry smirked at him and mirrored Louis's action, licking his lips teasingly, making Louis roll his eyes with a chuckle.

"So, Harry… Where are you going…?"

*****SPACE*****

"This is where I live…" Louis said and turned around with a smile to face Harry. "Thanks for walking me home, you really didn't have to."

"It's fine really, I wanted to. Besides, since I forgot to get off the bus and the next one aren't going to be there until much later I thought that I might as well go with you."

Louis looked at Harry with uncertain eyes but then reached out his hand. "It was nice meeting you Harry…" Harry looked at him in surprise and perhaps a tiny bit disappointment but grabbed his hand. Determination flickered across his face and with a sudden pull, he pulled the older boy towards him and pressed their lips together, smiling when Louis immediately responded, eagerly wrapping his arms around Harry's neck. Harry grabbed Louis's hips, pressing him against the door and smiled in to the kiss when Louis let out a soft moan.

"I lied…" Harry whispered against Louis's lips, making the older look questingly at him as they pulled away slightly. "I lied about forgetting to get off… I knew where we were all the time; I just wanted an excuse to spend more time with you."

Louis chuckled and tangled his fingers in Harry's hair, pulling him down, kissing him passionately.

"Wanna come inside?" Louis panted as they broke the kiss, making Harry smile.

"I'd love to."


	12. Vocal Rest

**Vocal rest**

Harry bit his lip as a moan threatened to leave his mouth and grabbed the sheets tightly. Louis hummed in satisfaction and kissed him sweetly, spreading his fingers that were buried deep inside the other.

"Mhh… They should know better than to put you on vocal rest on a weekend, love…" he whispered and pulled out his fingers, making Harry whimper slightly as he positioned himself at his entrance. He watched in fascination as Harry's face scrunched up in pain-filled pleasure as he pushed inside and he groaned as he was engulfed in tight heat, resting his head against Harry's shoulder, eyes closing in pleasure.

A suppressed moan escaped Harry's mouth when Louis pulled back and slowly started to rock back and forth, getting further and further in.

"Come now love… I wanna hear you." Louis leaned up and took the others earlobe in his mouth, moaning teasingly into his ear. Harry shivered and groaned when Louis's hands traveled down his body, grabbing his hips as he started thrusting harder, nails digging into his skin and Harry willingly spread his legs even more.

Louis was moaning against his neck, amazed by the tight heat surrounding his cock and grabbed Harry's chin hard, pressing their lips together harshly. Harry's hands grabbed the back of his neck tightly when he felt a wave of pleasure rolling through his body and he moaned loudly, making Louis grin in triumph, aiming for Harry's sweet spot again and again.

Harry tried to hold back his moans, but Louis leaned back, looking down at him with burning eyes.

"Scream for me Haz… I wanna hear it, I love it when you do… don't you wanna make me happy?" he leaned down to kiss him and took his bottom lip in between his teeth, biting it gently. He hoisted Harry's legs up, supporting them under his knees and slammed in. A loud scream of surprise and pleasure left Harry, as he started to push back against Louis, trying to get him as close as possible. With every thrust, Harry moaned loudly and with every thrust he could feel his end coming closer.

Louis let his legs go and he automatically wrapped them around his waist, feet locking just above Louis's ass, pushing him further and harder inside. Louis buried his face into Harry's neck, breathing heavily and pressed their bodies against each other, making Harry groan as his cock was pressed hard against his stomach, throbbing with the need.

One of Louis's hands grabbed his ass, squeezing the soft flesh and the other wrapped around his erection, stroking it hard and fast and with a scream, Harry came all over his hand and chest, nails digging into the skin at Louis's neck, making him hiss in pain.

Louis thrust a few more times, before he came too with a loud moan, biting down on Harry's shoulder, pushing his ass up as he filled him up, making Harry whimper. They both lay still, panting and savoring the moment, until Louis started chuckling.

"I can't wait to hear your voice tomorrow love."

Harry looked at him in misery and whined. "S'not funny Lou!" he whispered, his voice hoarse and Louis laughed loudly at his lovers distress.


	13. Vow

**Vow**

The first time Harry told Louis he'd marry him was when they were both too young to understand the true meaning of the word, but it was still the start of something special.

Harry looked around the playground curiously, taking in all of the children playing. His eyes stopped at a boy sitting on the ground with a puzzle, looking at it with concentration. Harry knew his name was Louis, he'd been watching him ever since he saw him for the first time. Harry didn't know why, but the boy fascinated him.

With a determined look he walked over to the boy and stopped in front of him, waiting for him to look up, and when he did, he pointed his finger at him.

"Someday, I'm gonna marry you!" he exclaimed, making Louis tilt his head, looking a bit confused. Then he smiled brightly.

"Okay." Louis replied and patted the space beside him. "You wanna help me with my puzzle?"

*****Space*****

The second time, they were a bit older and beginning to understand their friendship better. Harry would get jealous whenever Louis spend time with anybody else but him, desired his attention all the time and luckily Louis was okay with it. But others weren't.

They were sitting in Louis's tree house, Harry holding Louis close as he sobbed into his shoulder.

"W-why do t-they say those t-things to m-me? W-why do they h-hit m-me?"

"I don't know Lou… they're just mean, they just need someone to hurt to feel good about themselves."

"I d-didn't do a-anything to t-them…"

"I know…" Harry pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and slowly, Louis calmed down.

"When we're married nobody will dare to touch you Lou… I'll protect you…"

"Mhh…" Louis replied, nuzzling his face against Harry's neck. "Thank you Harry…" he whispered sleepily, making Harry smile fondly at him.

*****Space*****

The third time was the day they both auditioned for X-Factor as solos'. They had traveled together and right before Louis went in, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him to the side. He smiled softly at him and leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his lips. It was soft and simple just like their friendship but it still filled Louis's stomach with butterflies. It was so natural, like they'd done it their whole life, and in some way, they had.

"When we're married I'll make you sing for me every day…" Harry whispered against his lips, making him smile.

"Only if you sing with me…" Louis replied and Harry nodded with a smile, rubbing their noses against each other.

"Now go in there and amaze them."

*****Space*****

The fourth time was when they were put together. They hadn't seen each other much at Bootcamp and were pleasingly surprised to see each other. When the judges told them the news, Louis had jumped into Harry's arms, laughing in joy and Harry had pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"We'll get married and sing together…" He'd whispered in Louis's ear, making him squeeze him harder.

"We will."

*****Space*****

The fifth time was when they made love for the first time. With Louis lying under him, panting and whimpering, Harry laid gentle kisses down his body and as he pushed inside, he kissed Louis with all the love he felt for the boy.

"I can't wait to marry you…I'll make love to you every day, love you with all my being, give you all you desire…" he whispered as he gently started to move, and Louis's only response was a small whine as he wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. After that, very few words were shared between them, only moans and pleas sounding through the room but it meant so much for both of them.

*****Space*****

The sixth time was when they moved in together. Nobody knew, but they had decided to move in that particularly day to celebrate their anniversary and as they stood in the door to their apartment Harry pulled Louis into a hug, kissing him gently on the forehead.

"When we're married I'll carry you through the door and make love to you on every surface of the room, until you can't stand."

Louis laughed and pushed against his stomach playfully. "You so romantic." He said sarcastically but leaned up to kiss him deeply.

*****Space*****

The last time was when Louis said yes

Louis starred down at the kneeling Harry, mouth open in shock. Harry smiled lovingly at him, and after a few seconds Louis's face split in a bright smile, throwing himself into Harry's waiting arms.

"Yes! Yes of course!" he exclaimed and grabbed Harry's face to kiss him passionately. When they pulled away, Harry gently grabbed his hand and slipped the silver ring on his finger. They stood up and Harry eagerly leaned down to kiss Louis, wrapping his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. When they pulled away, Louis chuckled softly.

"What is it?" Harry asked with a smile.

"You have a lot of promises to keep, my dear fiancé."


	14. Wrong

**Wrong**

Liam sighed in content as Zayn pressed him against the wall, kissing him fiercely. His hands automatically found their way into Zayn's hair, tangling his fingers in it and pulled him closer. Zayn's hand traveled down his body, resting on his thigh and after a few movements of caressing, he placed his hand slightly under Liam's ass and Liam wrapped his leg around Zayn's.

"This is the last time." He mumbled into Zayn's mouth, feeling Zayn's grip tighten and his lips traveled down his jaw.

"Mhh…" Zayn breathed against his neck, making him gasp a little. Zayn started unbutton his plaid, attacking the pale skin that was slowly being revealed with his mouth, and pushed it down from his shoulders when he'd opened it completely. Liam shivered as cold fingers ran down his chest, brushing against a nipple, caressing his abs.

"Why do we keep doing this Zayn…?" Liam whispered into Zayn's hair, feeling him stiffen a bit.

"Because we can't stop…"

"Even though we know it's wrong…"

"Yes…" Zayn's mouth once again covered his, preventing him from replying and Liam sighed as a hot tongue touched his, wrapping around it, dancing. Liam grabbed the hem of Zayn's polo shirt and pulled it over his head, forcing them apart for a second, but as soon as it was out of the way, they found each other, tangling them together.

"Tell me if you wanna stop, cause I'll never say it… no matter how much I deny it, I'm in love with you and will take whatever you're willing to give me. If you won't give me your love, then I'll take this… if the only thing you can give me is your friendship, then so be it…" Zayn said, looking him deep in the eyes. Liam looked at him with sad eyes and let his head rest against his, closing his eyes. Tears slowly started falling down his cheeks and he took a deep breath before opening his eyes again to look into Zayn's.

"I… I don't know what to do Zayn… I think… I think I love you, but I'm so unsure…"

"You don't have to answer me… I just wanted you to know…" Zayn said, nuzzling his head against Liam's neck, kissing it gently. Liam sighed and nodded.

He was alright with that. Cause even though he knew it was wrong he couldn't make himself stop.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys. I've been reported, so I've started moving my stories to Ao3. I knew from the beginning I might end up being reported, but oh well. Some of you seemed to really like my stories so I just wanted you to know that they're there. My user name is DreamCreamLou :)


End file.
